el pasado
by lanyi
Summary: que nos lleva a ser como somos que tan tormentoso es el sendero por el que caminamos para ser así,nunca se preguntaron el pasado de lo 3 caballeros mas enigmáticos, del santuario, son mis caballeros favoritos y espero que con esto algunos dejen de ver con malos ojos a afrodita y a mascara de muerte, aunque planeo mostrar un pasado oscuro siempre hay lugar para las risas :)
1. afrodita de piscis

Seint seiya no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de kurumada

AFRODITA DE PISCIS

En un pequeño rincón de una gran escuela se encontraba un pequeño niño, con hermoso cabello azul y unos ojos del mismo color, se encontraba leyendo un libro de botánica, mientras los demás jugaban, uno niños se acercaron a él.

Hey afrodita juegas con nosotros, espera lo olvide a las niñas no les gusta el futbol.

El niño los miro y regreso a su lectura

Idiota no me ignores

O lo siento me estás hablando, perdona tengo la mala costumbre de no hablar con bestias-respondió -afrodita

Los amigos del aludido se rieron

El niño se enojó y lo golpeo, el pequeño afrodita cayó al suelo y los demás empezaron a golpearlo.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre no noto sus heridas, pues estaba sumida en su vanidad, y su padre,¡ o! lo que le esperaba cuando él se enterara. Para su mala suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues su padre llego.

-Mírate otra vez destruido, te enseñare para que dejes de ser tan tonto, parase que tu solo aprendes los golpes, tienes que hacer valer tu fuerza, si no eres fuerte no eres Nada dijo mientras lo golpeaba ,aquel que es fuerte no se somete ante nadie el fuerte somete ¡entiéndelo!

Corre pequeño, corre tanto como puedas, nuestro amigo afrodita corría para escapar, savia que si volvía, su padre no tendría compasión. Choco con alguien, pensó que era su padre, es mi fin el pequeño serró sus ojos esperando lo peor pero.

-Estas bien, tú eres afrodita no es así, el pequeño abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a un hombre con un ropaje extraño, si soy yo, y quien es usted

-Mi nombre es son, soy el patriarca del santuario en Grecia.

-y que quiere-dijo el pequeño desconfiado

-las estrellas me guiaron hasta aquí, he venido para llevarte a Grecia, para convertirte en el futuro santo de piscis, es tu destino

-¿destino?

-quieres venir, son estiro su mano, y el pequeño la tomo, así el pequeño se encamino en otra vida, una en la que no savia como terminaría, que encontraría ni a quien conocería, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro relato


	2. mascara de muerte

MASCAR DE MUERTE

-no lo volveré a leer, ya te lo he leído como tres veces hoy-dijo un pequeño niño de cabello azul y corto, mientras colocaba su libro en un mueble.

Después de esto se acostó en su cama.

-…..

-Tampoco te leer ese, mi padre no me deja leerlo.

-….

-Si a mí también me gusta pero no voy a desobedecerlo.

-…

-está bien, pero si dejas de molestar, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, como matar viejitos.

-…..

-sí, si la muerte también necesita vacaciones-dijo el niño con tono burlón

-….

-que, ha no se supongo que irán mañana.

-…..

- lo sé él me dijo, oye con quien hablas, y yo le dije con mi amigo, y él dijo quién y yo le dije pues la muerte, y me miro como si estuviera loco, tú lo viste estabas hay

-…

-no hagas ruido, parece que mi padre aun esta hay.

-No me dejare someter por tus amenazas, puedes matarme si quieres.

-el pequeño puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar la pelea que su padre sostenía con un hombre

-Y si mato a tu hijo entonces me obedecerás.

-No lo metas en esto

-pero si él ya está aquí-dijo el hombre acercando se a la puerta-dejando ver al pequeño niño

Ángelo vete-dijo su padre mientras su rostro se llenaba de angustia

-…..

-¿Qué? ¡No espera!-dijo el pequeño estirando su brazo

-el hombre que discutía con su padre se volteo y le disparo, el pequeño no supo que hacer, solo corrió hacia su padre, -padre, padre me escuchas –el niño empezó a llorar.

-lo savia eres tan débil como tu padre, le dio una patada y el niño quedo en el piso sin aire, -tú y tu padre son iguales, débiles, gracias a personas como tu es que yo soy poderoso, esto te ganas por ser débil, no importa lo que hagas si eres bueno o malo terminaras igual, ahogándote en tu inmundicia, que lastima que tú no tuviste la oportunidad de elegir entre el bien y el mal.

-antes de que ese hombre le diera un último golpe, una gran luz apareció en el lugar-detente se escuchó la voz de un joven-no sigas le secundo otro, por más que el niño quiso ver quiénes eran no lo logro y callo rendido ante las agresiones.

Echo polvo, a si quedo el hombre que lastimo al pequeño mascara de muerte

-Te pasaste saga, no tenías que matarlo-dijo aioros

-A si nos ahorramos formalidades, dijo el santo de géminis mientras levantaba al niño -¿es, el?

-si es el único niño aquí

-el futuro santo de cáncer, quien diría que encontraríamos a los dos últimos caballeros de la orden dorada en una noche-dijo aioros

-Si fue un dos por uno-dijo saga riéndose

-Saga- lo reprendió aioros estamos ante dos muertos muestra respeto

Y a si se marcharon saga con el niño entre brazos y aioros detrás, pero no notaron que el pequeño tenía algo en sus manitas, como si alguien fuera tomado de ellas.

-…

- así que se acabó tu descanso- pensó el niño a un inconsciente.


	3. llegada al santuario

LLEGADA AL SANTUARIO

-espera niño no lo hagas-después de esto un pequeño niño disparo contra un hombre.

-Bien echo shura, te volveré a llamar si necesito que te encargues de alguien.-y le dio dinero al niño

-el pequeño se acercó a un callejón en el que se encontraban unas cajas hay en medio de esa oscuridad se encontraba su hermanito, hola balto mira he traído pan,-de las sombras salió un pequeño perrito que batía la colita muy alegre.

El niño se sentó, y empezó a partir el pan, el perrito se acostó a su lado-no te preocupes balto, muy pronto tendremos una casa, ya verás será grande tendrá un jardín y siempre estaremos juntos, hermanito-el niño bajo su cabeza aun con unas fuertes palabras gravadas en su mente.

-el poder lo es todo lo entiendes verdad, por eso no puedo tolerar que mi hijo sea débil, algún día me lo agradecerás-sabes debió dejarnos una manta antes de votarnos aquí.

¡Shura, shura despierta!, se escuchó la voz de unos niños, ya van a llegar.-milo que haces aquí deberías estar en escorpio con tu maestro.

Yo se lo dije pero él insiste en recibir a los nuevos discípulos según él sus nuevos hermanos.-dijo un pequeño Camus

Camus no seas tan amargado ¿tú no los quieres conocer?-dijo Aiora

-quien más está aquí-dijo shura

-Aldebarán, mu, y ….shaka-dijo milo contando con sus deditos, pero vamos rápido shura no tardaran en llegar.

Los futuros santos dorados se encontraban en el templo de Aries para esperar a sus futuros colegas cuando vieron legar al patriarca, y a los dos mayores, con los pequeños.

-maestro, mu fue muy feliz hacia shon para abrazarlo, y noto que tenía a una linda "niña "en sus brazos, que presentaba signos de haber sido agredida, y que se encontraba dormida, mientras saga llevaba a un niño cuyas manitas estaban llenas de sangre , y al igual que la niña estaba dormido.

-ha ahora tendremos que esperar a mañana para conocerlos-dijo milo muy desmotivado

Y así todos los santitos se fueron a sus templos, para descansar y había un caballerito en especial, que esperaba impaciente el siguiente día, pues esperaba poder acercarse a la dulce nenita de cabellos largos y azules.

Mientras tanto shura se encontraba un poco, alegre pues los dos niños que llegaron aparentaban tener su misma edad a sí que ya no se sentiría tan solo, pues aunque los pequeños eran bastante amistosos, siempre es mejor estar con personas de tu edad.


	4. pesadillas

**ITACHIGIRLFRIENDO8: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado**

**PESADILAS**

**-Ese niño, yo lo he visto en otro lugar, pero donde-pensó shura mientras daba vueltas en la cama.**

**-Shura tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti, toma, quiero que elimines a este niño, no te preocupes yo pagare por tu pasaje a Italia.**

**-shura tomo la foto y lo vio, de golpe despertó, era el, era ese niño al que él se había reusado a matar.**

**-Shura despertó justo a tiempo, ya era de día **

**-shura puedo pasar-pregunto saga del otro lado de la puerta-claro dijo el pequeño**

**-que tienes shura te vez alterado**

**-recuerdas lo que te dije del niño-saga asintió**

**-pues es ese niño que trajiste al santuario, si yo lo hubiera matado, ustedes no habrían encontrado al santo de cáncer, shura empezó a llorar, después de eso saga lo abrazo, no te preocupes no lo hiciste eres un buen niño y te aseguro que será un excelente caballero,-¿enserio?**

**-Sí, ahora vamos a desayunar, tú estarás a cargo de los nuevos mientras se adaptan, se quedarán en tu templo, hasta que consigamos a sus maestros**

**Después de esto shura y saga se fueron al templo principal para desayunar**

**-Espero agradarles a esos niño, no me gustaría pasármela siempre con milo y aioria, esos niños son un poco empalagosos, shaka y Camus, son muy aburridos Aldebarán no me habla y mu bueno él no se separa de shon.**


	5. el plan de milo y haciendo amigos

_**EL PLAN DE MILO Y HACIENDO AMIGOS**_

_**Todos se encontraban desayunando, y hablando con gran emoción, especialmente el escorpio, saltando y moviendo sus manos emocionado.**_

_**-y a si me caí de la cama-termino milo**_

_**-¿Qué te hace creer que nos importa?-dijo shaka con el ceño fruncido**_

_**-no seas grosero, pudiste fingir que te gusto mi historia, a Camus si le gusto incluso rio**_

_**-me rio por la amistad-dijo Camus serio**_

_**-pss oigan ya ¿llego la niña? –murmuro milo**_

_**-no, pero no tarda-respondió mu quedito**_

_**-saga deberíamos decirles que es un niño-pregunto aioros**_

_**-Naha, será divertido**_

_**Después de eso, entro "la pequeña niña"**_

_**-milo, ya llego-dijo Aldebarán**_

_**-gracias, alde-dijo milo y se levantó, buenos días señorita espero que su estancia en el santuario sea agradable, y que podamos llegar a desarrollar una gran amistad-dijo milo haciendo una reverencia**_

_**-vaya milo si se esforzó, pensé que no se aprendería lo que shaka le escribió-dijo Aioria**_

_**-afrodita se hubiera reído si no siguiera adolorido por la golpiza que le propino su padre-te equivocas, yo no soy una niña, y a la próxima espera a que pase al menos una semana para empezar a coquetear a alguien que acabas de conocer-el pequeño afrodita se sentó cerca de shura-shura se encontraba triste con la mirada perdida en su comida, cuando el desayuno acabo todos se retiraron, los niños fueron a entrenar, y shura tenía el día libre.**_

_**Shura fue a su lugar favorito una pequeña playa que quedaba atrás del santuario-el pequeño afrodita tenia curiosidad por saber sobre aquel niño así que lo siguió.**_

_**-se te perdió algo –dijo shura muy serio mirando a afrodita**_

_**-em.. yo este me llamo afrodita y tu-dijo el pequeño muy nervioso**_

_**-shura, disculpa no quise hablarte así solo que me incomoda que me sigan, vamos te mostrare algo.**_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO**_

_**-¡Que como que se te perdió, como extravías a un niño!, por athena aioros eres tonto o que-dijo saga enojado**_

_**-él me dijo que tenía sueño y yo lo deje en canceré no sabía qué se iba a escapar, y tú eres el tonto aquí-dijo aioros al borde de un ataque nervioso**_

_**-no tú eres el tonto-replico saga**_

_**-no tu **_

_**-no tu **_

_**-que sucede dijo shon, mientras enraba a la habitación, nada de repente saga y aioros cambiaron su expresión.**_

_**-así que tú eres huérfano –dijo afrodita caminando al lado de shura**_

_**-si ene este lugar todos somos huérfanos y….**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto afrodita**_

_**-no escuchas eso-pregunto shura**_

_**Afrodita guardo silencio, para poder escuchar**_

_**-te dije que no era por aquí**_

_**-….**_

_**-si claro el que tiene boca se equivoca**_

_**-….**_

_**-por supuesto que estoy molesto, ahora como saldremos de aquí**_

_**-…..**_

_**-no uses ese tono con migo**_

_**-…..**_

_**-que aquí el tonto eres tu**_

_**-…**_

_**-como que muchacho insolente y no amenaces con llevarte mi alma, yo sé que tú no puedes hacerlo cuando quieras**_

_**-….**_

_**-es muy extraño es como si dos personas discutieran pero solo se escucha una voz-dijo shura, los dos niños se asomaron con cautela y vieron a un niño discutir con el vacío y señalar como si peleara con alguien.**_

_**-el llego al santuario contigo-dijo shura viendo a afrodita**_

_**-deberíamos, hablarle dijo afrodita acercándose al niño-hola-**_

_**-eh, el niño vio a los ojos a afrodita-hola-respondió el **_

_**-…..**_

_**Shhh-que no vez que estoy hablando con el**_

_**-…..**_

_**-no le voy a decir eso estás loco**_

_**-con quien hablas-pregunto afrodita-**_

_**-con nadie –respondió angeló, shura se acercó, planeabas escapar del santuario**_

_**-eso intente pero ni siquiera se en donde estoy**_

_**-estas en Grecia-en el santuario de athena**_

_**-¿Grecia?-dijeron los dos pequeños al unísono**_

_**-shura asintió con su cabeza, y así los niños empezaron a hablar y a desarrollar un pequeño lazo afectivo entre ellos, pues no sabían que en aquella playa las olas del mar y por consiguiente el dios Poseidón eran testigos de la amistad que se forjaba en esa bella mañana**_


	6. la playa

HOLA AMIGOS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS, DESDE AHORA EN LA HISTORIA MASCARA DE MUERTE APARECERERA, CON LOS COLORES QUE SE USAN EN EL MANGA, PUES CREO QUE ESTOS LE SIENTAN MEJOR

EN LA PLAYA

Vaya shura a sí que has estado aquí por un largo tiempo-dijo afrodita

Yo no podría estar rodeado de tanto niño-dijo mascara

Pero son muy simpáticos cuando llegas a conocerlos, cada uno tiene algo bueno miren:

Mu: es el aspirante a la armadura de Aries, es ese niño peli morado con lunares en la frente, él es muy fiel a sus ideales

Aldebarán: es el aspirante a la armadura de tauro, es un protector fiel a los animales

Saga y kanon: son de los mayores y saga tiene la armadura de géminis y su hermano la tendrá si a él le pasa algo, los dos son grandes personas siempre dispuestas a ayudar

Aioria: él es un pequeño con mucha energía literalmente, es el aspirante a la armadura de leo

Shaka: el…es un niño muy callado, ni lo sentirán

El de libra es un viejito

Milo: es un niño muy alegre siempre dispuesto a hacer sonreír a alguien es el aspirante a escorpión

Aioros: es el hermano mayor de aioria y nunca conocí a nadie más leal que el

Bueno la siguiente casa es la mía y pues no creo tener nada bueno

Camus: digamos que Camus es muy paciente, también muy inteligente, es aspirante a acuario

Y bueno esos son todos hasta ahora

-creo que cometiste un erro -dijo el pequeño con ojos rojos

-¿Cuál?-pregunto shura

Tu dijiste que no tenías nada bueno, pero déjame decirte que al parecer tu eres capaz de ver lo bueno en las personas, y llegar a querer a alguien a si no sea nada tuyo como un hermano, ¿ellos significan tanto para ti?

-Son mi familia-dijo con una sonrisa shura

-entonces-dijo el pequeño Ángelo levantándose-te prometo que los protegeré con mi vida

-yo también dijo afrodita –levantándose

Shura se encontraba feliz, no solo tenía nuevos amigos, sino también más personas que le ayudarían a cuidar a sus hermanos

Solo hay una cosa shura-dijo mascara

Shura lo vio con curiosidad

A mí no me gustan esas cosas de abrazos, si alguno se me acerca a si lo golpeare tan fuerte que le quebrare hasta las ilusiones

Los niños se empezaron a reír y a caminar hacia el santuario, pues y se hacía tarde y lo que menos quería shura era que él y sus nuevos amigos se ganaran un regaño por parte del patriarca


	7. Chapter 7

**PILLAMADA EN CAPRICORNIO**

**S****hura que bueno que encontraste al pequeño cáncer –dijo shon muy feliz**

**Gracias patriarca, entonces él y afrodita se quedaran aquí a dormir **

**-si dijo shon –ok dijo shura-y cuando este se dio la vuelta**

**Eh shura , mira todos los santitos se quedar aquí**

**¡QUE! –dijo shura sobresaltado**

**Si ellos quieren conocer mejor a los niños entiéndelos **

**Está bien patriarca**

**Todos los pequeños se encontraban en un círculo, milo se levantó y dijo:**

**Creo que todos deberíamos presentarnos, por el orden de nuestras casas, así nos conoceremos mejor, todos asintieron menos los tres mayores ellos no eran muy fieles de compartir sus cosas lo habían hecho entre ellos, porque a pesar de todo eran iguales **

**Mi nombre es mu seré el futuro caballero de Aries, me gusta preparar pasteles jugar con Aldebarán y con milo, y con Camus, espero que pueda ser amigo de los dos y si necesitan algo no duden en ir a pedírmelo **

**Yo soy Aldebarán futuro caballero de tauro, a mí me gustan los animales y soy vegetariano y también me gusta la manzana y las frutas dulces, al igual que mu yo deseo ser su amigo**

**El pequeño Ángelo parecía no querer participar pues él sabía que el guardián del tercer templo no estaba y que seguía el **

**Milo le dijo-si no participas tendrás que limpiar nuestros templos con un cepillo de dientes**

**Mascara decidió hablar que tan malo podría ser después de todo él no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría con ellos y era la correcto hablar **

**Mi nombre es Ángelo, soy de Italia me gusta leer, mis interés van más ligados a la literatura que a las ciencias, no me agradan las muestras de afecto espontaneas ni exageradas y…. milo levantó la mano –si dijo mascara mirándolo –tu eres huérfano, pregunto el escorpión-mascara miro al suelo, si en efecto lo era, él fue la primera persona en saberlo nadie tuvo que decírselo mascara solo se sentó e invito a Aioria a continuar **

**Después llegaron al último caballero **

**Mi nombre es afrodita soy el futuro guardián de piscis y me gustan las flores en especial las rosas –milo tenía una gran duda porque cáncer reacciono a si pero no era el único todos sus amigos estaban igual a sí que esperaron a que los tres mayores se durmieran para entrar en los recuerdo de mascara**

**Shaka se concentró y todos se tomaron de las manos en un círculo, y lo vieron el momento en el Ángelo quedo huérfano y no solo eso él había estado hay vio a su padre morir, quisieron indagar mas pero no pudieron**

**Váyanse les grito una voz gruesa, que quieren aquí si no se van me llevare sus almas-quien eres dijo Aldebarán –soy solo una sombra que está aquí allá en todas partes soy el invierno de la viada soy la muerte-porque la muerte está en la cabeza de un niño-dijo mu **

**El mejor lugar para dormir es la cabeza de un niño de bueno corazón para podrirlo con el tiempo, a si el hará mi trabajo en un futuro **

**Podrir un corazón de que hablas –dijo milo**

**Eso es simple la sangre ajena oscurece tu alma nadie me comprende todos me odian y aborrecen mi llegada pero este niño no él es el primero que ha tenido sentimientos sinceros de amistad hacia mí, no dejare que unos pequeños se infiltren en su mente largense, después de eso los niños cayeron de espaldas y corrieron a géminis no está de más aclarar que saga se lo tomo todo como una broma ,pero en el décimo templo estaban dormidos los tres amigos todos bien cobijado excepto mascar que al moverse se destapada cuando se quedó quieto la manta lo volvió a cubrir como si alguien lo cobijara, una sombra cuidaba del una sombra que solo flotaba **


	8. rosas

ROSAS

Shura…donde están los demás, hura se despertó lentamente y vio a su alrededor

Shura: ¡abe María purísima!, no los veo

Ángelo: ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Afrodita: no lo se

Shura: o atena, shon me matara luego me revivirá me matara de nuevo y bailara sobre mi tumba

Ángelo: debes resistir amigo-dice mientras le da una cachetada

De repente un shon muy molesto entra en la habitación: ¡SHURA!

Afrodita: finge demencia-le susurra a shura al oído

Shura: si ilustrísima

Shon: me puedes decir porque se pusieron a contar historias de terror sabes lo sensibles que son los niños

Shura: se equivoca patriarca en ningún momento hicimos eso

Shon: los pequeños están asustados corrieron a géminis, diciendo cosas de voces, muerte y no sé qué mas

Todos se vieron con extrañeza

Shon: a no importa soy muy viejo y rico para esto

En la tarde afrodita se encontraba plantando flores en lo que sería su nuevo jardín el doceavo templo ya que como castigo por asustar a los pequeños

Ahora dormiría separados y shura y Ángelo se vieron obligados a subir 30 veces las doce casas.

Afrodita estaba muy feliz plantando rosas, cuando de pronto

Saga: hola

Afrodita: hola

Saga: que haces pequeño

Afrodita: estoy arreglando el jardín

Saga: sabes al caballero de piscis se le reconoce por su gran afecto hacia las plantas shon me comento que el antiguo portador de la armadura era muy parecido a ti

Afrodita:¿ tu…tú crees que seré un buen santo?

Saga: claro que si porque lo preguntas

Afrodita: porque yo siempre he sido débil y si no soy capaz de protegerme a mí mismo como lo hare por otros

Saga: para eso estas aquí para aprender, y no te preocupes yo siempre estaré para protegerte

Afrodita lo abrazo y empezó a llorar

Saga: ya…tranquilo yo siempre estaré para protegerte

Afrodita: también a, Ángelo y a shura

Saga: protegeré a todos


	9. Chapter 9

MASCARAS EN CANCER

VAYA ESTE LUGAR ES MUY GRANDE

-…..

SI tienes razón, sabes estoy muy cansado mejor dormiré un poco

-…..

-no quiero ver nada

-….

-está bien, muéstrame-que esto no puede ser, ese ese soy yo pero tengo las manos llenas de sangre y, que le paso al templo de cáncer, sácame de aquí no quiero ver esto

-….

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-…..

-no , no puedes irte ,no puedes dejarme solo

-….

-si yo recuerdo lo que me dijiste

-…

-pues tu siempre has dicho que el poder es justicia, puesto que aquellos que pierden el combate son personas que no tenía los motivos suficientes para seguir luchando, y que por esto perdían, porque realmente no tenían algo por lo cual luchar

-…

-adiós

-será posible, que eso que él me mostro sea cierto, yo no quiero dañar a las personas pero….

El pequeño Ángelo se encontraba llorando él no quería lastimar a nadie, eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba el destino que le habían mostrado

SAGA: hola pequeño, por qué lloras

MM: yo … yo no quiero quedarme aquí si lo hago solo les causare problemas

SAGA: pero que dices si todo estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí

Mascara le contó a saga lo que pasaba, lo que había visto

SAGA: sabes que tienes que hacer para que eso no suceda

MM: ¿Qué?

SAGA: siempre debes actuar de un modo correcto, es decir siempre actúa teniendo en cuenta a quien ayudaras, siempre ayudando a aquellos que más aprecias, eso hacen las personas buenas

MM: osea que siempre debo hacer lo posible por proteger a los niños del santuario

SAGA: valla sí que te encariñas rápido, pero si

MM: no es que yo me encariñe rápido….se lo prometí a shura

Saga: vamos dijo mientras alzaba al pequeño, es hora de dormir y así lo dejo en su cama, pero el pequeño no quería estar solo

MM: saga no te vayas, no quiero estar solo

SAGA: tú nunca estarás solo yo siempre estaré para cuidarte, aunque tú no me veas

Saga se quedó a dormir en cáncer con el pequeño, pues en verdad se veía muy mal y decidió acompañarlo por esa noche


	10. Chapter 10

EL CAMBIO DE SAGA

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-no eso está mal

-No, no lo está tu hermano, tiene razón

-no, atena debe gobernar y yo tengo que cuidarla

- no importa si estás de acuerdo o no yo me apoderare de ti

-los otros lo sabrán y te detendrán

-esos pequeños, no lo sabrán y además, tú te has encargado de que tres pequeños se encariñen contigo a sí que usare eso a mi favor

CAPRICORNIO

-pero que bien todos tenemos nuestras armaduras ahora seremos fieles protectores de atena-dijo shura muy feliz

-Si tienes razón-dijo Ángelo

-si pero no fue fácil conseguirlo

Flash back-AFRODITA-Ángelo

Afrodita, cayó al suelo

-Pero que es esto, no puedo creer que tenga que entrenar a alguien como tú eres una vergüenza para los santos de oro, con esa cara de niña solo causas lastima –su maestro lo golpeo, y le rompió la mano

Vete a piscis, ahora.

-vaya has mejorado considerablemente pero sigues siendo basura –lo toma por el cuello –será mejor que te mate, es obvio que no tienes el poder para portar la armadura de Cáncer-esto solo te dolerá un poco

El pequeño, pudo detener el golpe de su maestro, así empezó una pequeña batalla cuando MM estaba a punto de derrotar a su maestro

-ALLUDA

-afrodita, maestro tengo que salvar a mi amigo

-eso, no es de tu incumbencia lo que suceda con piscis, o lo que su maestro quiera hacerle, con esa cara de niña, debe ser para lo único que sirve

-¿a qué se refiere?

-a que crees que me refiero, no iras a algún lado, hasta terminar el combate – ondas infernales

-ondas infernales-un gran choque de energía se hace presente, y todo termina termina con la victoria de Ángelo sobre su maestro –empieza a correr y se encuentra con shura, lo toma de la mano y empieza a correr –afrodita está en peligro

-aléjese de mí se lo diré a saga

-que le dirás si después de esto te matare

-el pequeño se puso en cunclillas y empezó a llorar

-¡ondas infernales!-¡excalibur!

-¿Qué?-el maestro de afrodita desapareció

-amigos-afrodita corrió hacia Ángelo, para abrazarlo –tranquilo todo está bien –shura se acercó para abrazarlo-estamos contigo

-gracias


	11. Chapter 11

LA PRIMERA MICION

SHURA: saga, estas aquí

SAGA: aquí shura

SHURA: ¡saga!, que te paso, te pareces a. Te pareces a Ángelo, y porque usas la ropa del patriarca, eres el nuevo patriarca que alegría me da por ti

SAGA: si pequeño, y necesito que hagas algo

SHURA ¿Qué?

Y así fue como shura salió a su misión asesinar a sagitario, no lo dudo después de todo fue saga quien se le pidió

ANGELO: enserio, no lo puedo creer quien diría que aioros fuera capaz de semejante cosa

AFRODITA: si, yo tampoco lo esperaba

SHURA: Ángelo, el patriarca quiere hablar contigo

ANGELO: está bien

SAGA: ya estás aquí

ANGELO: saga eres tú

Saga: así es, Ángelo quiero hablar contigo

Ángelo lo miro con curiosidad –saga: tú quieres mucho a los otros caballeros verdad

ANGELO: si y eso que

Saga: quiero que hagas algo para protegerlos, para que todos teman el nombre el santuario y no se atrevan a atacarnos

ANGELO: y que sería eso

ANGELO: no saga no puedo hacerlo eso está mal

SAGA: recuerdas lo que te dije hace mucho

ANGELO: que si dudo de hacer algo debo ver a quien le beneficiara y siempre debo actuar para proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mí

SAGA: no solo protegerás a los pequeños, también a atena, si todos le temen al templo de cáncer y a su guardián no se acercaran aquí, entonces que dices

ANGELO: lo hare

TEMPLO D EPISCIS

Que vamos a hacer

SHURA: es obvio subíamos que este día llegaría, tenemos que hacerlo por los más pequeños

ANGELO: seguiremos a saga

AFRODITA: sin cuestionarlo o traicionarlo

SHURA: no solo por los pequeños, también por el mismo saga

ANGELO: por mu

AFRODITA: por Aldebarán

SHURA: por aioria

ANGELO: por shacka

AFRODITA: por milo

SHURA: por Camus

Los tres juntos: por atena

ANGELO: no será fácil no dejar de estar con ellos ignorarlos

AFRODITA: es lo único que podemos hacer para protegerlos

SHURA eso es cierto, dijo mientras colocaba tres pedazos de hojas que unidos formaban una carta, ellos lo sabían era probable que algún día alguien llegaría a luchar contra saga y ellos morirían para permitir que esos caballeros despertaran la bondad nuevamente en él, ellos no eran capaces de lastimarlo, no después de todo lo que hicieron por ellos, lo descubrirían y a si lo salvarían

TRES caballeros

El caballero más fiel a atena, el caballero más hermoso entre los 88caballeros y el caballero más despiadado de todos ,ellos esperan en el santuario , custodiando las doce casa en espera de aquellos que no solo traerán verdadera justicia, sino que además salvaran a saga


End file.
